osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Cihiera
Appearance As her appearance has been speculated and rumored throughout time, Cihiera has four forms she can take when materialized in the world. In her scion form, she has the shape and stature of a young sophisticated lady. She has wavy silver hair that lines down to her shoulder. On her head she adorns a ornate headband lined with numerous jewels, one for each zodiac. But the one most noticible is the blue sapphire directly on her forehead; which is a clearly larger than the other eleven and if you look closely, within the gemstone it has a small etching of the virgo zodiac symbol. She wears a white ankle length dress with gold lining at the hems of the dress. Sprouting from her back, she has 8 pairs of wings, with the right having feathered wings like angels and the left side having barebones mechanical wings almost looking skeletal like. Due to her involvement in the event of Dusk of the Guardians, she has been branded by the Aenic Gods. Firstly, her skin tone has taken a light grey tinge, making her seem like something from the netherworld. On top of her eyes, there is a blindfold with tribal markings entering from the right side. And on her white and gold dress, the same markings form her blindfold appear on the dress, encroaching from the rightside. On her right set of wings, two out of the four feathered wings have been dyed black. Her hands are shackled with golden interlooped bangles. But as time passed, these brands have weakened, allowing her skin to slowly return to its normal pigment and the markings slowly fading from her dress and blindfold. Although the brands have slightly faded, her hands remained shackled. In her scion form, she retains access to her full powers thats within the contract performed with her summoner. Her humanoid manifestation is the same as her scion form except that she appears exactly like a normal human, without her wings and additional accessories. She is able to open her eyes but even though her blindfold is not shown in this form, her eyesight is still impeded. When opened, she has golden eyes. In order to perceive her surroundings, she uses mana perception in which she is able to see 360 degrees around her through the flow of mana. Cihiera's astral projection that she uses to traverse the material world when not summoned takes the same form as her humanoid manifestation. In this humanoid form, she has access to 3/4ths of her full power within the contract. She can also be summoned as a armament manifestation. This allows her summoner to materialize an armament only to her that the summoner can use. Cihiera's armament is one half of her wings, more specifically her mechanical wings. When in use, the wings can generate and gather light and form into projectiles or shapes that each wing can use to fight. The summoner can use them the same way she does when in combat. In this armament form, she has access to half of her full power within the contract. When not needed for combat or magic, she can be summoned in a spirte form, which is just a chibi version of her scion form. She retains all aspects from her scion form but has no access to her magical ability. Personality Fondness of species that roam the earth Motherly figure History Cihiera was brought into this world as the first scion by the Aenic Gods. As the first of her kind, she was embued with the element of Light and Holy. She was then tasked to oversee and maintain the stream of souls and aid in their reincarnation. Abilities Magic: Elemental Affinity for Holy/Light. Combat Style: mainly Long range fighter, shots light from her mechanical wing. for cqc, she can swords of light that extend from each part of the mechanical wing Cataclysm Spell: Light taken the form of feather gathers at her mechanical wing by the millions, then she fires them at a point so close together it looks like a solid laser. upon impact with target, each feather explodes causing maybe chain reaction. Weakness: Trivia/Notes Category:Female Category:Arcane Category:Deity Category:Kiri's Nigiri Plate